


Kiss (another peck, and maybe another peck)

by yvziane_lorrayne



Series: JaeYong Drabble [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvziane_lorrayne/pseuds/yvziane_lorrayne
Summary: Maybe Taeyong know what he is doing when he encouraged Jaehyun or not.





	Kiss (another peck, and maybe another peck)

It would be a lie if Taeyong did not saw this coming. It’s a high school romantic drama, of course he saw this coming. The moment Jaehyun consulted to him on whether he should accept this drama or not, he already knows that there is a possibility, HECK, not even possibility he already knows that its going to happen, what he did not expect for it to be so early. Who even does a kissing scene for a high school romantic drama at episode 10? Definitely not most dramas. Taeyong is beyond restless, he expects himself to be mature about this but he really cannot do so, something is really bothering him, and that is how he find himself consulting Jaehyun’s confidante, no other person than Ten. 

“So let me get this straight, you agreed to this drama fully knowing that there is a possibility that Jaehyun will have a kissing scene and now you are having a fit because you do not want him to push through with the kissing scene?” Taeyong rolled his eyes at Ten. How many time will he have to explain the reason why he agreed to this.

With a sigh, he once again explained why he agreed for Jaehyun to take this drama, “Ten, as much as I am very restless right now, I am not that kind of person who will deter Jaehyun’s growth because it makes me uneasy. He is good at acting, and I want him to be known as Jung Jaehyun the actor, rather than Jaehyun an idol who got cast because of his status.” Ten was about to interrupt when Taeyong put a finger on Ten’s lip shutting him up, “I love Jaehyun and I want people to take him seriously as an actor. Its just that I do not expect him to have a kissing scene this early. I mean they could have do it slowly or step by step process like, kiss on the hand, then cheeks, then forehead and lastly lips. BUT WHY WOULD THEY GO STRAIGHT TO LIPS?!” 

Truthfully, Ten really does not understand Taeyong because he was never in his situation before, since his boyfriend is more in to music production rather than acting but he will try to understand Taeyong, and try to put himself in Taeyong’s shoes. He looked at Taeyong once again, he looks so restless, his hair is disheveled, his finger nails are obviously bitten, he really does not know why Taeyong has to put himself in this situation because as far as he remembers it was Taeyong who encouraged Jaehyun to accept this drama, because it will help him a lot. If he is going to be honest that time he wants to discourage Jaehyun to accept the role because he knows that it will took toll on his health and might cause problem in his relationship with the leader, but again it was Taeyong who pushed him to accept it, so Jaehyun did and now here is the boyfriend of his best friend looking distressed with the impending kissing scene that will happen 2 days from now. He needs to at least say something than nothing, right? So he holds Taeyong’s hand, and said: “Hyung, why don’t you just tell Jaehyun that you are not comfortable with the kissing scene? Maybe he can ask the director to move it?” Oh he such a genius, but when he saw their leader’s face at that moment he knows, that he should have kept silence and just offer a comforting pat because Taeyong was looking at him with the most unimpressed face he could muster and their leader did not even tried to hide the way he rolled his eyes at him. Taeyong stood up and raise his hands, as a sign on defeat and muttering a whatever before her leaves the room. Ten made sure that Taeyong really left him alone before texting his best friend about the problem of their red-haired leader. 

\---

The day of what Taeyong is dreading the most has finally come, Jaehyun will come home tonight after filming the kissing scene. He is waiting for him at the sofa, wearing Jaehyun’s hoodie, he decided to wear Jaehyun’s hoodie because:  
One, he goes to Jaehyun for comfort and he sniffs him.  
Two, Jaehyun’s hoodie smells like Jaehyun. 

Not a proper syllogism but he just wants some comfort and Jaehyun is not here and the only thing he can think of is his hoodie, so he is going to take whatever he can take. In all honesty, Taeyong knows why he is so scared of Jaehyun kissing someone, he already knows the answer but cannot really say it out loud because its kind of stupid and petty and people will probably give him a stupid look before telling him that he overthinks too much. He was about to bite his fingernails again when the door of the dorm opened and revealing a very much tired Jaehyun, but he still takes Taeyong’s breath away. Jaehyun was wearing a pink sweater and a gray jogger pants while his hair is parted in the middle, he has a minimal make up on his face, and to top the look, he is wearing eye glasses. He is really living up to his name as fist love memory manipulator or Jaehyun sunbaenim to other fans. Not that he manipulated Taeyong, because Jaehyun is really Taeyong’s first love. Without even knowing Taeyong was enveloped to a hug by Jaehyun.

“Hyung, why are you still up?” Taeyong heard Jaehyun whispered in his ear. Taeyong decided to push Jaehyun away slowly so he look at his face, he then answered the question that his lover asked, “I was waiting for you.” He saw how Jaehyun’s eyes light up and smiled at him. “So how was the filming?” Taeyong continued. 

“It was okay, the staffs were nice and considerate.” Jaehyun answered while hugging Taeyong sideways, “I missed you today.” Taeyong misses him too, he wants to say that but something is really bugging him, he wants to know but he is scared that he will come off as too pushy, and Jaehyun might think he does not trust, and then it will turn into fight, until Jaehyun will break up with him and find some—

His train of thought was interrupted by Jaehyun’s voice, “Hyung, you can just ask if you want.” 

“Ask what?” Taeyong tried act nonchalantly, because he knows this will probably lead to a fight and he cannot afford that now. 

“The kissing scene. Isn’t that what you are worried about? Ten told me.” Damn Ten and his loud mouth, but what can Taeyong expect he decided to talk to Jaehyun’s best friend, of course Ten will tell it to him. Taeyong really does not know how to react so he decided to just give Jaehyun a hum. A hum. It might mean two things, to continue or to drop it, if Jaehyun really knows him then he’ll know what that hum means. He is hoping that Jaehyun would pick the right choice, because at this rate whether they fight or not rest in Jaehyun’s hands. 

“Hyung, are you jealous?” Jaehyun asked in which Taeyong answered with a sigh. Taeyong knows he needs to answer. He really hate dragging things longer, its been in his mind for 3 days now and it bugging him, so he looked at Jaehyun straight in the eye, “I’m not jealous. I’m scared.” 

Taeyong can see how Jaehyun’s face showed confusion, so he continued. “I’m scared, that you’ll realize that maybe you are just having less experience with opposite sex that’s why you felt that for me. I’m scared for you to go home, and not wanting to kiss me or be with me because you are think that you really like girls and not guys. I’m so scared, Jaehyunnie.” He there spilled the tears that he has been stopping from coming out for days now, all those things that scares him. 

Jaehyun wiped his tears, and wait for him to be more in condition to listen to Jaehyun’s answer, after a few minutes, Jaehyun said his piece, “Taeyong hyung, you do not have to be scared about that. If that is what is scaring you, then you do not have to worry because that would not happen. When I fell in love you, it did not occur to me whether you are male or female because I love you for who you really are. I might kiss hundreds of women but its still you who I would want to be with at the end. I love you, Taeyong.” Jaehyun then hugged his beloved hyung who was a crying mess and kept on saying sorry and I love yous. Jaehyun chuckled and kisses Taeyong’s shoulder repeatedly to pacify him. 

Jaehyun pulled away from Taeyong and said, “Now, where is my proper welcome, hyung?” Taeyong then chuckled and gave Jaehyun a kiss on the lips, “Welcome home, my Jaehyunnie.”

Well let’s just say that night ended with them kissing, and kissing some more because why not?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, its been almost 3 years after I wrote my last piece which left me a trauma, so please forgive me. Anyway, base on something petty for other but a big deal to that person~
> 
> Btw I finished this in an hour or less, so sorry for all the grammatical errors.


End file.
